Rules and Guidelines
These are the general rules for this wiki, please read and follow them! These rules are subject to change at any time with no given notice and are non negotiable. General Rules and Guidelines These are rules which are not specific to this wiki but apply to all wikis. *You must be at least 13 years or older to contribute to this wiki. ** People below this age may still use the wiki, but cannot edit. *'Do not vandalize' anything on the wiki. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copy-pastas", and huge blocks of text (Only Staff can be available to do this.) * Do not edit other users' profiles. ** Admins can only edit with permission. *** This also applies to music on a message wall or profile page of another user. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not flame-bait either. *** Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. *Act friendly and with good faith or else you get a warning. Specific Rules These rules, as of the time of writing, are non negotiable. * Do not make Unconfirmed/Speculatory pages. If you want to do this, seek authority from admin to add a 'Speculation' header to an existing page. ** Keep ALL speculation under the 'Speculation' header on a page. * Do not make pages unrelated to the game. * Admin has final word on punishment and decisions. * Using alternative accounts to bypass a block or ban will result to a higher block/permanent ban on the main and alternative account. * Do not upload duplicate images/your own images for your profiles. Doing so will result in a warning and the offending image being deleted. * Do not add categories to your profile. * No begging for Mod/Admin. * If an Admin, Founder, or Content Moderator tells you not to remove or change information, and you continue to edit it, you will receive one warning, and then a 3 day block if you continue. * The Admins, Founder or Content Moderators reserve the right to revert any edits to any article. A specific reason must be provided when reverting this change. *'No speculating on any animatronic's gender.' Making repeat edits to an article to change the gender on the article will result in a warning followed by a ban. I don't care what your head canon is. Editing Guidelines These are rules on how to make a successful and coherent edit. * Do not randomly color words or names on the articles, as it is unnecessary. * Use of any language other than standard English within articles is considered vandalism. This does not apply to user pages or blog posts. * Do not insert obscene language into articles, unless it is directly from a quote in the game. * Remain objective - use "the player", not "you." This is redundant and therefore a poor edit. ** The only exception to this if quotes directly from the game. * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. * Check spelling and grammar before finalizing an edit. Bad grammar and spelling is not excusable even if it it technically legible. * Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. Approach an admin for authority to add a 'Speculation' header if you want to do this. Doing so without previous authorisation is considered vandalism. ** This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. This is fine in blog posts or profiles but is not accepted within articles or comment sections. Uploading Files These are rules about uploading images or videos to the wiki. * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. Admins are exempt from this with prior authorisation if said image is intended to be used more than once. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur, Photobucket, or other similar websites, first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. ''' ** Screencaps from gameplay footage are fine as long as the image is good quality. In game shots are even better. * '''Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces in them. Crop them out before uploading. *'Do not' upload any pornography. **Doing so will result in an automatic and permanent ban, and you will be reported to the Wikia staff for being a creep. Category:Browse